Ex Nihila (Earth-616)
, , Gardeners, Builders | Relatives = Builders (creators); Ex Nihilo (brother, deceased); Abyss (sister, deceased); Ex Nihili (brother, deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Yellow | UnusualFeatures = Three eyes, horns | Citizenship = Gardener | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former World Builder | Education = | Origin = Ex Nihilii | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jonathan Hickman; Leinil Francis Yu | First = Avengers Vol 5 19 | Death = New Avengers Vol 3 32 | HistoryText = Infinity Ex Nihila is the second gardener to be introduced in the Marvel Universe and the first female. Unlike Ex Nihilo whose disposition is flamboyant and civil, hers is considerably mercurial. Present in the Builder's flagship from the beginning of their onslaught against the universe on their path to Earth her initial position seems to be one of superiority amongst their conclave though she rarely speaks. Later her subservience is hinted when she is delegated to interrogate a group of captured Avengers, notably Captain Marvel whom she alludes to delight in antagonising. The presence of Captain Universe and Abyss amongst the Avengers has a quiet but pivotal effect upon Ex Nihila's loyalty to the Builders, when the Avengers begin to gain the upper hand in the war and the flagship is moments from destruction they abandon her with the words "make your death mean something". In response to this she offers no resistance and mentally contacts Abyss to follow her into space. There she introduces her and Ex Nihilo to the full sum of gardeners recalled/seemingly detained by the builders. Speaking for them she voices a suspicion that the builders are behind the unexplained disappearance/demise of all of their respected abyssi and at Abyss' insistence they join the war effort alongside the Avengers. Time Runs Out Due to the contraction of the Multiverse, the universe started decaying, and the Gardeners attempted to fix it, but couldn't. When the coalescing center of this decay focused on a single point, the Earth, the Gardeners and Abyss returned to Earth to investigate. Once on Earth, the Gardeners were able to see its whole system and find that the planet had scars. They were offered by Sunspot a one-way trip with Thor and Hyperion to investigate the origin of this decay by using A.I.M. technology and travel across the Multiverse. | Powers = Chlorokinesis: Ex Nihila can control plants movement and growth. Abyss states that Ex Nihila is able to communicate with her mentally, whether this is only amongst Builder races or can apply to all beings is unknown. The full extent of her powers are so far unknown, though it is possible she has all the same abilities as Ex Nihilo. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Botanopathy Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Multiple Eyes Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Pyrokinesis